


Let Them See Us

by jaegerjaquezoff



Series: Twitter Fic-lets [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, hisoka plays soccer, illumi is a smart ass, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: soccer player hisoka + artist illumi = after game exhibitionismfor jay!





	Let Them See Us

Hisoka looked up into the stands where Illumi always sat, smirking when his usual spot was empty. He scanned the rest of the crowd quickly, biting his lip when he didn’t spot his boyfriend. He ran off to the locker rooms as his team started their victory chant, not even giving an excuse. He rounded the corner quietly, stopping in the doorway to make sure Illumi was the one inside. He only stood to admire for a second before creeping up behind Illumi and holding on to his hips. “I scored the last goal,” he told him, though he knew Illumi hadn’t left until the clock was out of time. He moved the long, black ponytail out of his way, kissing down the length of his slender neck.

“We don’t have time for your games,” Illumi admonished, turning in Hisoka’s arms. “You looked so good out there, I’ve been hard for hours. And I have to finish that piece tonight, so could you just fuck me already?”

Hisoka rolled his eyes, but a smirk graced his face as he led Illumi to the showers. He turned the water on hot, undressing himself before stepping into the stall. “They’ll be here in about ten minutes, are you just gonna stand there and let them see us?”

Illumi rid himself of his clothes quickly, following his lover into the shower. He wasted no time in bending himself over, hands braced as best he could manage against the slippery, wet wall. “I opened myself up before I left the apartment, hurry up,” he said impatiently, pushing his hips against Hisoka’s groin.

“Whore,” Hisoka scoffed, squeezing his unscented shower gel onto Illumi’s hole. Hisoka gripped his waist, sliding in quickly. His head fell back as Illumi’s body took him in effortlessly, like this was exactly where he was meant to be. He stayed like that for a second, revelling in the warmth, then pulled completely out of his boyfriend, rubbing the tip of his dick over Illumi’s hole teasingly. “Ready,” he questioned, not waiting for an answer before he slammed back into his lover.

“Oh! Oh fuck, good, good.” Illumi gasped, trying and failing to get a tight hold on the wall. All he could do was extend his arms and push back so that the power behind Hisoka’s thrusts didn’t give him a concussion. “Fuck, j-just like that, oh god.” 

Hisoka tightened one hand on Illumi’s hip, the other moving to grab his shoulder and pull him back as Hisoka pushed forward. “Jesus, fuck, you’re always so tight,” he rasped, leaving a trail of kisses down the other mans spine, his lips cold in comparison to the hot water that was leaving a red tint over Illumi’s skin. “Don’t be lazy now, work with me, Sunshine.”

Illumi’s breath hitched at the nickname, and his hips seemed to follow Hisoka’s order before his brain did because he was suddenly grinding back onto the dick that was stretching him so good. “Do-Don’t call… fuck, don’t call me th-that.” A solid thrust into his prostate made Illumi’s knees buckle suddenly and he would’ve been on the ground if Hisoka hadn’t wrapped an arm around his waist at the last moment.

“I’ll call you whatever I please as long as you’re using /my/ dick to get off,” Hisoka’s taunting laugh sounded in his ear, thrusting directly against his prostate again, punctuating the movement with a raspy, “Sunshine.”


End file.
